


From Me To You

by jiico, Roriette



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiico/pseuds/jiico, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roriette/pseuds/Roriette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they met was when Hide found a trespasser in his treehouse. Who knew that in twenty years they'd still be together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Me To You

**Author's Note:**

> My first collab on a fic with my best dickson  Rori . This is dedicated to [ falsehero](http://falsehero.tumblr.com/%20%20) (also on tumblr) who wished for a married life AU and you shall receive for what you have wished for. This story was written by moi, in Hide's POV . Rori will be writing in Kaneki's POV, which has been uploaded on here! Thanks, and enjoy~

Familiar faces greet and congratulate him as he walks past. High school peers he hasn’t seen in years, acquaintances from college, colleagues from work. All of them bring back memories. They’re smiling, slapping him on the shoulder - “Grats, man!” And he’s returning their harmless jests, smiling. “Thanks, bro.” Man, he feels old.

 

But, there’s one particular face that has yet to show himself.

 

Hide looks around, craning his neck, trying to search for him. Across the bridge, around the garden—Hide searches frantically; he even tries to climb a nearby cherry tree only to be yelled at by Nishiki.

 

He decides to stay put for now. Standing off to the side, he pulls out the ring from his suit pocket and holds it out, gazing at how the sunlight grazes off the surface of the diamond, creating a multicolored spectacle on the pavement.

 

 _Damn_. He’s definitely getting old if stuff like this entertains him.

 

“Finally settling down, Nagachika?”

 

“I guess I am.” He replies, flashing a grin. A petite, slender woman with short blond hair and violet eyes stares back at him. An intelligent woman, Hide remembers. Always serious about work and her daily routine, without giving a second’s attention to the accumulating males desiring a dinner date with her. “Akira-san, nice to see you again.” He smiles.

 

“Guess? Are you not confident about today?” she asks. One of the few to notice something off, and she has to be one of them. That women’s intuition doesn’t fail her, does it?

 

“I’m just nervous, that’s all. Y’know, being the groom and all. What if I trip on stage?” he gasps. “Or what if I forget who I am, during the wedding?”

 

No reaction. Just like old times. She never really did laugh at any of his jokes. Akira stares at him for a moment before sighing. “Life is short, be more decisive in your choices.” She pauses briefly. “That’s all I have for you, Nagachika. Congratulations.” She smiles a bit, before being whisked away by a tall man with the same serious demeanor. Looks like strong-eyebrows-kun is here, too.

 

He waves half-heartedly at the couple as they disappear back into the crowd. Again, he’s drifting aimlessly among the crowd of guests, hearing the occasional “Congratulations” and “Remember me?”  He kicks around a pebble absentmindedly before picking it up and throwing it behind him haphazardly.

 

“Hey idiot, you’re gonna kill someone if you don’t watch where you’re aiming.”

 

Hide turns around quickly, apologising to the guest. “Oh! Touka-chan, how’re you doing? Sorry about the pebble.” He laughs nervously.

 

“Oh, I don’t know,” she teases, punching his shoulder jokingly. And it hurts more than it should, coming from this tiny girl. “I am the bride’s best friend. Maybe...I should call off the wedding right now, due to that pebble incident.”

 

“That’s not very cute of you, Touka-chan.” Hide pouts.

 

She pushes her bangs from her eyes, staring at him. Is she...appraising him? Considering his worth? She would, wouldn’t she. “Take care of her for me, all right?” she says finally, a small smile on her face.

                                                                                                                                            

That’s an approval. He nods. “Will do. By the way, have you seen Kaneki?”

               

She smirks, before leaving. “He’s setting up decorations, or probably shoving his face in a book somewhere.”                                                    

 

Hide searches once more, finding himself wandering through the cherry blossom gardens. Raising his head to the sky, he closes his eyes. The wind brushes past his face, the airy touch followed by a sprinkle of fallen petals. A needed momentary distraction.

 

“ _Please_ stop teasing me. I know you received the invitation.”

 

Hide looks out from behind the trunk of a tree, spotting two figures leaning into each other. Kaneki? He catches a glimpse of long violet hair spilling onto graceful shoulders, framing her features in an almost flawless manner. Her chest is pressed up against Kaneki’s, whose face is so furiously red that Hide can see it all the way from his spot behind the tree.

 

 _You look happy._ He tries to practice smiling. _So you finally got back together? Well good for you, Kaneki. I’m...happy for you._

 

Rize’s slender fingers grazes Kaneki’s jaw line— taunting him, and she skirts around him, her long velvet dress fluttering behind, like butterfly wings. She whispers something inaudible into the other’s ear - he blushes and stutters - before disappearing back into the crowd of guests, giggling.

 

Face flaming still, Kaneki brushes himself off, regaining his composure. He turns back around, facing away from Hide’s direction.

 

Hide pushes back hindering thoughts and smirks. _A window of opportunity has presented itself_. Holding his breath, Hide dives in for the kill. He sprints over and seizes the other’s shoulders.

 

“Who—”

 

“Hey hey, how do I look, ‘neki?” He grins, trying not to snicker at how shocked the other looks.

 

“H-Hide! You scared the crap out of me!” Kaneki splutters.

 

_Classic._

 

“Sorry man, I’m not supposed to be out here, but y’know,” Hide chuckles, scratching the back of his head. “To be honest, I’m a little nervous.”   

 

He catches a pout forming on the other’s lips, and does what he always does.  He laughs warmly, reassuring Kaneki that it’ll be fine, and there’s no need to worry.

 

Kaneki is nervous and carries a shy demeanor, and has a voice that stutters every other word to fit. He plays the piano like his life depends on it, reads books like they’re the most interesting things in the world, and gets called a nerd. Dresses conservatively, likes hamburgers, and doesn't like joining extracurricular activities. He hasn't changed one bit.

 

Hide smiles at the nostalgia. He can’t say the same for himself though. He’s changed, and he knows that.

 

“So...how do I look?” Hide repeats, flashing a grin. He spins around, slowing down comically as he comes back around to face Kaneki. _Obviously_ , he looks amazing, handsome, drop-dead gorgeous, a fortified panty dropper if he says so himself.

 

“Dashing,” Kaneki replies. “But with a minor flaw.”

 

Hide’s pride deflates as fast at it inflated. Raising his brows, Hide asks, “What’s wrong?” He looks down at himself. “I spent an hour making sure, too,” he mutters quietly, so the other could barely hear.

 

Kaneki steps in closer, reaching around Hide’s neck to undo the collar. “I’m talking about your tie. It’s a little crooked.”

 

Hide’s breath hitches as one of Kaneki’s fingers grazes accidentally across his collarbones.

 

“Oh.” He breathes out, shakily. Hide looks to the side briefly, trying to conceal the rouge over his cheeks, the light touch still lingering on his skin.

 

This brings back memories, Hide muses.

 

The only difference is that he’s a head taller than Kaneki now.

 

Hide thinks back to their high school years, when they were both the same height. Both of them had to look away, while Kaneki had to fix his tie. Back then it would take two or three tries to get it right.

 

He looks back at Kaneki tying the knot, smoothing out the bow in a liquid-like manner. It’s amazing how easy he makes it look.

 

His attention straying again, Hide’s eyes grow wide at a sight that makes him giggle like a middle school girl getting noticed by a senpai for the first time. He stifles it, biting down on his bottom lip. _Oi, oi, oi, Kaneki_ … Just looking at how pink the other’s ears are, makes holding his laughs all the more difficult. He smirks, imagining the man’s face.

 

“Done,” Kaneki announces with a finishing tug. He steps back, letting out a small breath.

 

“That was fast,” Hide remarks. “As expected of a professional, and mind you, the best, pianist.”

 

Kaneki smiles, and Hide’s heart stutters.

 

 _God. This boy will be the death of me._ Hide laughs quietly to himself. That’s the one thing that hasn’t changed, huh.

 

Kaneki smiles again as he replies, “Someday, when I have my own concert and an invitation to perform in Paris, maybe then you can call me that.” He pauses briefly. “But, today’s not that day.”

 

“You’ll always be the best in my eyes, and that’s what counts,” Hide reassures, and he means it. He’s seen the way Kaneki sits before the piano for hours on end, practicing until his fingers shake and tremble from overexertion. And he’s right there, covering him up with a blanket and telling him that there’s always tomorrow. _You have time. You don’t have to overwork yourself like this._ He’s there every practice to monitor his progress and health, making sure he’s eating right and giving him hand massages when he’s practiced beyond the point of return, and it makes him the happiest when Kaneki finishes a piece, and he’ll be the first to hear it.

 

Presently, Kaneki looks a bit distressed. “...Don’t you ever feel embarrassed when you say those things?”

 

“Nah, it’s only the truth, right?” Hide replies, smiling and throwing his arms behind his head. “You should take pride in what you have, y’know.”

 

The breeze picks up, and blossoms fall. Hide unwinds his arms and reaches towards the stray petals atop Kaneki’s hair.

 

Just before he connects, Kaneki turns away.

 

 _On purpose? Or did he not notice?_ Hide withdraws, lips curving in a way that’s not quite happy, yet not quite sad. Maybe he’s gotten used to it.

 

“We should go back. The wedding’s starting soon, and we can’t be late,” Kaneki says.

 

Hide’s arm reaches towards him, grabbing his wrist. He doesn’t really know why, but, right now, he just needs to hold onto Kaneki.

 

 _Are you okay? Is everything alright? Please tell me…_ All the questions he wants to ask, but can’t, running through his mind.

 

Kaneki tips his head to the side. “What’s wrong?”

 

Furrowing his eyebrows, he contemplates. _Should I tell him? No. It’s not time yet. Not today of all days._ “You ready?” he decides to ask, instead.

 

“I’m—” Kaneki looks taken aback by the question. He plasters on a smile. “Yeah. I’m ready. You?”

 

 _Liar. You’re here, so why do you look so faraway?_ Hide sighs.

 

He squeezes Kaneki’s wrist once before letting go. _Please tell me…_

 

Hide raises his head, smiling. It’s time, isn’t it?

 

“I was born ready.”

 

_Maybe, it’s time to let go of him._

 

* * *

 

 

The pianist sits on the worn leather seat, his silhouette illuminated by the rays of sunlight escaping through the petals of a nearby tree. Subtle, luminous radiance surrounds the musician. Polished dress shoes placed in front of the three golden pedals, the pianist leans forward, easing his fingers onto the ivory keys.

 

A strike of the first note sends vibrations throughout the venue, the melody resounding throughout the garden and silencing the chatter. The ceremony begins.

 

Soothing, whimsical, vibrant, _breathtaking_ —words barely cover its majesty. Sweet and endearing melodies pull him from his spot; his stiff legs lurch forward only to stop midway. It’s alluring. Draws him in.

 

He draws a sharp breath and takes another step forward.

 

“Nagachika!” a harsh whisper from the side warns him. “The ceremony’s starting. Don’t move around.” The man - Nishiki - sighs, continuing, “This is _your wedding_ , so at least act like it.” The redhead fixes his gelled back hair with a smirk pulling up his lip. “And do me a favor by not throwing the bouquet at me. I want to sleep tonight.” He glances at his brunette girlfriend, Kimi, who’s too caught up in a conversation to notice, and then back to Hide, making the message painfully clear.

 

Scratching his cheek nervously, Hide apologizes. He looks back to the musician once more.

 

The breeze picks up. The wind grasps at his clothes and hair, and the smell of roses mixed with cherry blossoms brush past his nose.

 

Hide looks past the crowd and spots the white wedding dress from across the pathway.

 

The musician makes a brief pause before shifting into a familiar tune: _The Wedding March_. He glances back to the pianist—those grey eyes staring back at him. Hide gives him a reassuring smile. Then, he turns back to see his bride now standing in front of him.

 

He grins as he lifts up her veil. Placing his forehead against hers, he smiles and  intertwines his fingers with hers.

 

“I love you, Yoriko,” Hide whispers.

 

 


End file.
